Born to be Wild
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Lemmonada Express Contest. Bella se va de viaje con Rosalie y Alice y lo que parecía un simple viaje de amigas antes de la boda de Rose se convierte en la oportunidad de vivir intensas experiencias que jamás había imaginado. TH. ExB. Lemmons
1. Despedida de soltera

*-*-* **Lemmonada_Express 2***-*-*

**Nombre del Fic.: **Born to be wild

**Autor/res: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Link al perfil del Contest: www . fanfiction u / 3388367/**

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward y Bella

**Número de Palabras: **4.354

**Disclaimer: **Solo la historia es mía, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Esta historia tiene contenido de tipo sexual gráfico no recomendado para menores de 18 años. Leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

**Bella's POV**

— No puedo creer que me hayáis convencido de esto, — dijo Alice por centésima vez. Y esta vez creo que realmente iba a echarse a llorar mientras cruzábamos la puerta de embarque y entrábamos en la pasarela hasta el avión.

Rose y yo reímos una vez más.

— ¿No decías que has nacido para ser salvaje? — dijo Rose entre carcajadas y yo no pude evitar reír más fuerte al recordar aquella noche.

_~Flashback~_

Estábamos en el apartamento de Alice en Seattle, el apartamento que hasta hace poco habíamos compartido las tres. Nos preparábamos para salir de viaje al día siguiente; un viaje a la Riviera Maya con todos los gastos pagados que los padres de Rosalie le habían regalado para que se "desestresara" antes de su boda con Emmett, su novio desde hacía tres años. La intención de su madre era que Rose se llevara con ella a sus primas, Jessica y Lauren, pero al parecer nos quería más a nosotras.

La Sra. Hale se puso hecha una furia y es que ella no nos quería tanto a Alice y a mí, porque al parecer éramos malas influencias para su niña querida. La cosa tiene su gracia, porque creo que en realidad solía sonrojarme por todo antes de conocer a Rose.

Rose era rubia, alta, escultural y la persona más dulce o más perra, según tuviera el día. No aguantaba gilipolleces de nadie y ante todo ella no actuaba de esa forma; ante todo era una persona sincera, que iba de frente, y la mejor amiga que nadie podría pedir. Sin embargo, delante de sus padres, era toda una princesita.

Así que nos preparábamos para coger el avión al día siguiente, lo que incluía grandes dosis de tequila y nuestra película favorita, _Easy Rider_; nos gustaba tanto que en realidad la luna de miel de Emmett y Rose consistiría en un viaje por el país en moto.

El alcohol empezaba a afectarnos y la lengua se nos aflojaba y cuando _Born to be Wild_ empezó a sonar mientras Wyatt y Billy comenzaban su viaje hacia Nueva Orleans, Alice dijo las palabras que maldecirían este viaje para ella.

— ¡Yo también he nacido para ser salvaje!

— Por favor, Alice, — dijo Rose, riendo y tomando otro chupito, — no podrías ser salvaje ni aunque te lo propusieras. Y era cierto, Alice era una completa obsesa del control.

Al igual que el resto de las veces que alguien le llevaba la contraria, Alice puso su "cara de dura" (que era graciosísima, porque parecía más un gatito rabioso) y se acercó a dónde Rose estaba sentada en la cama dando fuertes pisadas. — Pruébame, — dijo y tomó otro trago de tequila, dejando el vaso en la mesilla con un fuerte golpe.

Rose la imitó antes de contestar y para entonces yo apenas era capaz de contener la risa.

— Está bien. Te reto a… — pensó un momento y luego su boca formó una sonrisa maliciosa que pegaba con el brillo de sus ojos. — Te reto a viajar con solo una bolsa. Una mochila del tamaño justo para no tener que facturarla.

El shock fue evidente en la cara de Alice, pero se recuperó rápidamente. — ¿Crees que no soy capaz? — dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin embargo, su voz tembló ligeramente y fue fácil adivinar que esperaba que Rose se echara atrás.

— No, — dijo Rose con sarcasmo. — Dios me libre de pensar que no eres capaz de viajar una semana sin llevarte todo el armario.

— ¿Sabes qué? Acepto, — dijo Alice y la miré con la boca abierta. Imposible. — Y si mañana subo a ese avión con solo una mochila, tendrás que presentarme oficialmente a tu hermano Jasper. — De nuevo tomó un chupito y lo soltó con un fuerte golpe, para darle más efecto y Rose y yo estallamos finalmente en risas, apenas capaces de aceptar la apuesta.

_~Fin Flashback~_

Vale, la verdad es que era una apuesta un poco patética, pero en aquel momento, con el alcohol corriendo por nuestras venas, nos pareció de lo más graciosa y hay que reconocer que ver a Alice en esta situación tenía su punto. Su necesidad de controlarlo todo hacía que cada vez que salía de viaje se llevara todo tipo de ropa para todas las situaciones y cualquier temperatura para que nada la pillara desprevenida, así que salir ahora así la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Nos lanzó una mirada malhumorada sobre su hombro y nos callamos, volviendo a soltar risitas cuando miró de nuevo al frente.

El viaje fue infernal; Alice nos hizo el vacío y delante llevábamos a una familia en la que el padre no dejó de roncar hasta que aterrizamos y el hijo hacía preguntas sin parar del estilo "Mamá, ¿qué pasa si el avión se cae?". El maldito crio me quitó completamente las ganas de tener hijos.

Tras siete horas y media de vuelo, cuando finalmente aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún me sentía mentalmente agotada y no veía la hora de llegar al hotel.

Mi ánimo se levantó cuando llegamos. El hotel era una preciosa construcción típica tropical, con un amplio vestíbulo que permitía ver por un lado una enorme piscina y al fondo el mar de un brillante azul turquesa. La habitación no era menos impresionante con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón con vistas al Mar Caribe y una hermosa cama con un fino dosel blanco.

Dejé mi maleta sobre el banco que había a los pies de la cama y me acerqué al ventanal, abriéndolo para salir al balcón. Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente la brisa marina, dejando que llenara mis pulmones. La última vez que hice un viaje parecido fue cuando terminé la universidad, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a Grecia y fue increíble; de hecho, Rose conoció allí a Emmett.

Un suave golpecito en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y respiré profundamente una vez más antes de ir a abrir.

— ¿Nos vamos a la playa? — preguntó Alice mientras ella y Rose entraban en mi habitación.

— Claro. Dejad que me cambie.

- . - . - . - . –

Veinte minutos después, teníamos una toalla en una mano, un mojito en la otra y buscábamos tres tumbonas en las que echarnos a tomar el sol. Tras encontrarlas y soltar un par de risitas por las miradas que atrajimos al echarnos crema en la espalda entre nosotras, caímos en un cómodo silencio mientras absorbíamos los rayos del sol.

Pasamos la tarde entre baños en la cálida agua, paseos por las blancas arenas y conversaciones sobre nuestros planes para la semana. Buceo, visitas a ruinas maya, ski acuático, conocer la ciudad… Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta empezaba a atardecer y volvimos a nuestras habitaciones para ducharnos y prepararnos para ir a cenar e ir a tomar algo.

El plan cambió ligeramente ya que la tarde tiradas en la playa nos había relajado tanto que después de cenar prácticamente nos caíamos de sueño. Irnos a dormir fue una decisión realmente sabia, porque a la mañana siguiente teníamos el curso de iniciación al buceo que el hotel nos obligaba a tomar antes de poder bucear realmente en el mar.

Lo que no me pareció una decisión tan sabia fue apuntarnos a ese curso de buceo. Demetri, el instructor, era un imbécil engreído que se creía demasiado bueno para estar ahí y, por alguna razón que desconozco, parecía odiarme y la había tomado conmigo. Al final del día, estaba realmente molesta y pensando en pasar de ir a bucear al día siguiente, no sabía si lo soportaría y además temía que intentara ahogarme o algo mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Alice y Rose me convencieron de que fuera. Mejor dicho, prácticamente me arrastraron fuera del hotel y me llevaron al puerto, donde nos esperaba un pequeño barco que llevaría a nuestro grupo de 5 personas.

Y ahí estaba yo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido por tener que pasar la tarde con ese idiota cuando una suave voz a mis espaldas nos saludó y nos informó de que sería nuestro profesor de buceo ese día. Mi mandíbula tocó el suelo y casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando me di la vuelta y vi al espécimen que tenía delante.

De su pelo castaño claro saltaban reflejos rojizos cuando le llegaban los rayos del sol. Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes y un cuerpo que puso pensamientos en mi mente que podrían hacer que volviera a sonrojarme, no podía esperar a verle con el ajustado traje de buceo. Pero lo que me mató fue su sonrisa; ésta hizo que un calor se extendiera por mi cuerpo y se acomodara en su mayor parte entre mis piernas.

La tarde había dado un giro y parecía ponerse interesante. Solo pensaba en el final de la clase y buscar una excusa para quedarme con él a solas y convencerle de hacer cosas malas, cosas malas que serían realmente buenas.

Desgraciadamente, cuando volvimos al puerto se despidió rápidamente de nosotros y, aunque estuve atenta por el hotel, no volví a verle. Al día siguiente nos fuimos a explorar Cancún y tampoco le vi. Sin embargo, el segundo día fue mi día de suerte.

Nos levantamos temprano y tras bajamos a desayunar. Teníamos programada para ese día una excursión a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad maya de Tulum y adivina quién era el guía… Edward_, Edward,_ desde que había dicho su nombre dos días antes no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Bueno, sí, pero también pensé bastante en su nombre; evocaba para mí una época en la que los hombres eran caballeros y sabían cómo tratar a una mujer en todos los sentidos (en mi fantasías prefería dejar de lado que esa caballerosidad venía de un profundo y arraigado machismo).

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Bella? — preguntó Rose mientras caminábamos desde el autobús a la antigua ciudad, después de que me hubiera pasado todo el viaje hasta allí metida en mis fantasías y comiéndomele disimuladamente con los ojos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Oh, ahora no te hagas la tonta, — dijo Alice. — Te vimos el otro día y te hemos visto hoy follártele con la mirada. — _Al parecer no lo había hecho con tanto disimulo como yo creía._ — Es tu turno para ser salvaje.

Solté una risita. — Alice, irte de viaje con la ropa justa para pasar la semana no es _tan_ salvaje.

— Vale, tal vez no, pero… mmm… ¡Hey! Conmigo os fumasteis vuestro primer porro.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— ¡Y yo os puse nuestra primera porno! — exclamó Rose. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que algunas personas nos miraban.

No pude evitar reír. Mi acción más salvaje era ser amiga de estas dos.

— ¿Creéis que no me atrevo a hacer algo? — pregunté fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Yo solo digo que llevas tanto tiempo sin entrarle a un tío que a lo mejor se te ha olvidado como se hace, — dijo Rose levantando ligeramente una ceja.

Miré a Alice y su expresión era una copia de la de Rose. Las dos se mordían el labio para contener sus sonrisas, sabían que había mordido el anzuelo. Y era cierto.

Resoplé. — Está bien. Solo esperad y veréis.

Esperé pacientemente – en realidad no, pero esperé igualmente – mi oportunidad de hablar con él. Cuando entramos en la ciudad empezó a dar su discurso sobre la historia del lugar. En cualquier otro momento le habría prestado atención, ya que me encantaba la historia – de hecho me había licenciado en historia, tenía un máster y actualmente trabajaba en mi tesis doctoral; sin embargo, los nervios me comían por dentro. La verdad es que nunca había hecho algo así, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de él además de que se llamaba Edward y trabajaba en el hotel, pero el mecanismo ya se había puesto en marcha y solo tenía un objetivo en mente: iba a tirármelo antes de volver a casa.

- . - . - . - . –

Una vez que contacté con mi seductora interior, vi mi oportunidad clara. Su explicación sobre el lugar había terminado y la gente vagaba a su aire entre los antiguos templos y edificios maya.

Le encontré solo, sentado en una de las rocas del acantilado del Templo del Dios del Viento, jugueteando con su móvil. Respiré hondo, les eché una mirada a Rose y Alice y me acerqué a él.

Sintió como me acercaba y se levantó rápidamente.

— No esperaba verte hoy como nuestro guía histórico, — le dije, tras los saludos pertinentes. — Eres muy polifacético.

Mi seductora interior se rio de mí sin ningún pudor. _Seguro que te has metido en sus más oscuras fantasías con eso,_ decía sarcástica.

— A veces hay que serlo. ¿Lo he hecho bien? — preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

— Muy bien, — contesté. — Sin embargo, no se deshabitó cuando llegaron los españoles. Los Mayas siguieron viviendo aquí hasta 70 años después de la colonización. La clase de buceo del otro día fue perfecta, sin embargo, — terminé con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

— Ah, me alegro de no equivocarme en todo — dijo con fingida preocupación.

— Deberías alegrarte. Estuvo tan bien que estaba pensando en repetir con otra clase, si es posible.

— Bueno, el grupo está cerrado ya, pero si estás muy interesada podría hacerte un hueco en la clase de dentro de…

— No, — le corté. — Estaba pensando más bien en una clase privada, — dije mirándole directamente a los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Los nervios habían vuelto, ¿y si me estaba pasando? ¿Y si yo no le gustaba o tenía novia?

La sonrisa que me regaló borró mis nervios y desintegró mis bragas simultáneamente. — En ese caso… mañana tengo la tarde libre.

Le devolví la sonrisa con un movimiento de la cabeza, despidiéndome de él hasta el día siguiente y levantándome para marcharme. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, me detuvo cogiéndome de la mano y dando un ligero tirón. — Um… Bella, ¿verdad? — preguntó y cuando asentí siguió. — Verás, mi contrato en el hotel no me permite tener… um… _clases privadas_… con las huéspedes, así que te lo agradecería si fueras discreta.

— Sin problema, — contesté.

- . - . - . - . –

Esa noche decidimos salir a beber para celebrar mi triunfo. _Como si realmente necesitáramos una excusa para salir y beber_.

— Vale, entonces cogemos las cosas y vamos a la habitación de Alice, — dijo Rose.

— ¿Por qué a mi habitación? — se quejó ella.

— Porque tú tienes todo tipo de cosas para el pelo, — dijo Rose como si la respuesta fuera completamente evidente.

— Siempre puedo llevarlo todo a tu habitación o a la de Bella.

— Alice, — dije lentamente, — ¿hay algún problema? ¿No estarás ocultando algo? — La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Alice nunca rechazaba la oportunidad de encerrarnos en su habitación y arreglarnos a su gusto.

— ¿Yo? No… ¿qué iba a esconder?

— Entonces ya está. Todas a la habitación de Alice, — concluyó Rose y se dio la vuelta para ir a recoger sus cosas.

Alice y yo la imitamos y en poco tiempo estábamos entrando y saliendo del baño de Alice con planchas y rizadores para el pelo y maquillaje.

— Hey, Bella, ¿sabes qué zapatos te quedarían genial con ese vestido? Los Jimmy Choo que Alice compró en las rebajas, — dijo Rose sin esperar mi respuesta.

— Es cierto, — dije entusiasmada. Me encantaban esos zapatos, eran realmente cómodos. — Te los cojo, Alice, — añadí, sabiendo que nos había escuchado desde el baño.

— ¡No! — exclamó mientras salía corriendo del baño y se ponía frente al armario. — No los he traído.

— Pero si yo misma te vi ponerlos en la maleta, — dije confundida.

— Ehh… sí… pero luego los saqué. No me convencían, — dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué no te convencían los Jimmy Choo? — intervino Rose. — Alice, ¿qué sucede?

— Nada… no sucede nada… ¿Debería suceder algo?... Yo creo que no sucede absolutamente nada… nada de nada.

Rose se levantó de la cama y se puso a mi lado, frente a ella. — Alice, apártate, — dijo con calma.

Los hombros de Alice cayeron y se hizo a un lado, agachando la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, esto era muy raro.

Rose abrió el armario y entonces descubrimos la causa del comportamiento de Alice. Dentro había dos enormes maletas.

Resoplé. — Así que habías nacido para ser salvaje, ¿eh?

- . - . - . - . –

Pasamos la noche riendo y tomándole el pelo a Alice sin compasión por hacer que le enviaran al hotel las dos maletas. Para cuando volví a la habitación estaba tan bebida y agotada que no veía la hora de caer en la cama. Sin embargo, un papel en el suelo frente a la puerta me llamó la atención.

_Mañana a las 3:00 en el muelle 5._

_Yo me encargo del equipamiento._

_-E_

Joder. _Yo me encargo del equipamiento._ Para mí solo había un equipamiento imprescindible y estaba segura de que no se olvidaría de él, todo lo demás era accesorio. La nota tuvo tal efecto en mí que de repente me encontraba sobria y sin poder dormir. Esa noche tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Me quité los zapatos y después busqué la cremallera del vestido en el costado y lo dejé caer al suelo, pasando por encima de él de camino a la cama. Una vez dentro, mis manos se movieron por voluntad propia, una a mi pecho mientras la otra bajaba por mi estómago. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que eran sus manos; visualicé la mirada y la sonrisa que me había lanzado cuando le pedí la clase privada; recordé aquella clase de buceo, cuando volvimos al barco y se bajó el traje hasta la cintura, las gotas de agua caían de su pelo y bajaban por su pecho hasta esconderse debajo del traje de buceo que aún cubría sus caderas.

Estaba tan encendida que incluso escuchaba su voz como si estuviera a mi lado. Oía en mi mente los gemidos que soltaría cuando le tomara dentro de mí y cómo diría mi nombre cuando se corriera.

Para entonces, notaba como mi orgasmo se extendía de mi estómago al resto de mi cuerpo y mis dedos se movían frenéticos en mi clítoris mientras dos entraban y salían de mí. No era completamente suficiente, necesitaba que fuera él el que entrara y saliera de mí. Aun así, tuve uno de los orgasmos más poderosos que yo misma me había provocado.

- . - . - . - . –

Apenas pude dormir después de eso y me sorprendí varias veces despertándome en medio de la noche gritando su nombre y con las manos de nuevo entre las piernas.

De todas formas, después de una buena ducha y un café no me sentía para nada cansada; supongo que la perspectiva de la tarde me seguía quitando el sueño. Ahora bien, sentía una enorme ansiedad que me hacía mirar el reloj a cada minuto… el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio.

Finalmente llegaron las cuatro y media y me despedí de las chicas entre promesas de contárselo todo más tarde. Cogí un taxi y me dirigí al puerto. Muelle cinco, decía la nota.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba allí, preparando un pequeño barco con solo un bañador puesto. Empecé a salivar al verle y temí que se me pudiera caer la baba. Se movió por la cubierta y puso un pie en el borde del barco, extendiendo la mano para ayudarme a subir.

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, el fuego de la noche anterior se reavivó y no pude esperar a alejarnos de este lugar.

— ¿Lista para la clase? — preguntó con esa sonrisa suya.

— Mucho, — fue todo lo que conseguí soltar.

— Estupendo, porque hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, — dijo, tirando de mi mano hasta la cabina del barco. — Puedes ir poniéndote el traje, no tardaremos en llegar.

_Así que realmente vamos a bucear. _Creía que había entendido lo que realmente quería, pero al parecer no. Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y llena de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te apetece? — preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y supe en ese momento que le había quedado muy claro lo que quería. Seguro que el muy bastardo sabía perfectamente la frustración que me estaba provocando.

— ¿El qué? ¿Deslizarnos juntos por el agua completamente mojados? — pregunté con mi propia sonrisa maliciosa. — Por supuesto que me apetece, — terminé agachándome para recoger uno de los trajes de neopreno y un par de aletas. La mirada de su cara no tenía precio cuando me di la vuelta para salir de la cabina.

Me quité el vestido sin dejar de sonreír y empecé a vestirme mientras él conducía el barco hasta cualquiera que fuera nuestro destino. En pocos minutos nos encontramos cayendo por el borde del barco al agua cristalina.

Buceamos durante unos quince minutos entre plantas submarinas y hermosos peces, aunque podría haber sido más; el tiempo ahí abajo parecía detenerse completamente. Llegamos a lo que parecía la entrada de un túnel y lo cruzamos; me alegraba de que me hubiera avisado de esto con antelación ya que, aunque yo no era claustrofóbica, estar bajo un techo de roca era algo incómodo.

La incomodidad mereció la pena ya que cuando salimos a la superficie nos encontrábamos en una hermosa cueva. Una enorme bóveda de roca con algunos agujeros por los que se filtraba la luz del sol de la tarde y creaba un efecto mágico en el agua. Me arrepentía de no haber traído mi cámara de fotos.

Aunque había quien había venido mejor preparado. De pronto escuché el sonido de un obturador a mi izquierda y me giré para ver a Edward sosteniendo una pequeña cámara digital con una cubierta para el agua. Preferí no imaginarme donde la había llevado guardada todo este tiempo.

Con la promesa de que me dejaría la cámara para sacar las fotos y que luego solo tendría que devolverla en recepción, sacamos algunas más y, antes de lo que me habría gustado, me dijo que deberíamos volver para que no nos pillara la noche bajo el mar.

Llegamos al barco justo cuando atardecía; subimos por la escalerilla y nos quitamos las aletas. Él se bajó con destreza la parte de arriba del traje y fue a buscar un par de toallas mientras yo me peleaba con el mío.

De repente unas suaves manos apartaron las mías y bajó la cremallera que empezaba en mi cuello y bajaba por mi pecho y… ¡Dios!... no pude soportarlo más. Lancé mis manos a su nuca y le atraje hacia mí, estrellando mis labios contra los suyos.

Él llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me atrajo más contra él. Caímos al suelo de la cubierta, yo encima de él, sin separar nuestras bocas y sus manos subieron a las tiras que sostenían la parte de arriba de mi bikini en su lugar, tirando de ellas y haciendo que la prenda cayera sobre su pecho.

Lo apartó y nos rodó de manera que él estuviera sobre mí. — Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde el primer día que te vi en la clase de buceo, — dijo antes de bajar su boca a mi pezón derecho, donde su lengua me acarició con movimientos expertos y estudiados especialmente para volverme loca mientras su mano hacía lo propio con el izquierdo.

Mis manos se engancharon a su pelo mientras intentaba terminar de quitarle el traje de buceo empujando con los talones, sin ningún éxito. Cuando la necesidad fue insoportable, le tiré ligeramente del pelo para que se apartara.

Se puso de rodillas y se terminó de quitar el molesto traje, bajando en el proceso su bañador y revelando su gran erección. Me humedecí los labios inconscientemente pensando en que dentro de poco la tendría dentro de mí, lo que aún no sabía era qué labios la probarían primero.

Paré de pensar completamente cuando él sacó mi traje y deshizo los nudos de la parte de debajo de mi bikini. Dejó un húmedo camino de besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar al lugar que más le necesitaba. Un par de movimientos de su lengua en mi entrada y un ligero roce de sus dientes contra mi clítoris fue todo lo que hizo falta para hacerme caer con un fuerte gemido.

Antes de darnos cuenta, le había vuelto a girar y ahora me encontraba yo sobre él, con su polla en mi mano mientras le guiaba hacia mi entrada. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me bajó sobre él con fuerza y los dos soltamos un fuerte gemido. Pronto nuestras pelvis empezaron a moverse rápida y descontroladamente mientras los dos nos acercábamos al máximo placer. Su mano fue a mi clítoris, donde empezó a acariciarme con el pulgar y yo le correspondí estirando el brazo detrás de mí y dándole un suave pero firme apretón a sus testículos.

El gemido que soltó y la forma en que dijo mi nombre me llegaron al mismísimo centro y mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor mientras mi segundo orgasmo me golpeaba con fuerza.

— Oh, sí, nena… No pares… Joder, Bella... — Finalmente se corrió dentro de mí entre fuertes gemidos y maldiciones y terminé colapsando sobre él.

- . - . - . - . –

Llegamos al puerto cuando el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro. Me acompañó hasta la fila de taxis y antes de que pudiera subirme a uno pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Esta vez me besó lenta y sensualmente, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y la exploró a conciencia hasta dejarme sin aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me besaba así.

Finalmente nos separamos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Esa noche les conté todo a las chicas y cuando me fui a la cama me encontré teniendo ganas de llorar; había sido una de las experiencias más intensas de mi vida y seguramente no se repetiría de nuevo.

Y así fue. No volví a verle el resto de la semana. Cuando devolví su cámara en recepción, introduje por la funda un papelito con mi número de teléfono, pero no supe nada de él.

Sin embargo, el día de la vuelta a casa me encontré sonriendo mientras subía al avión. Algo me decía que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

-Bells, :)


	2. Bodas y rencuentros

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por leer esto para mí, aunque me diga que no ha entendido nada, jeje.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capitulo 2 – Bodas y rencuentros

**Septiembre de 2012. Tres semanas después.**

— ¿Puedo quedarme a solas con mi hija un momento? — preguntó la madre de Rose.

Dejamos la habitación en la que nos preparábamos para su boda con Emmett y fuimos al piso de abajo. Iban a casarse en la casa de los padres de Rosalie, que tenía un bonito jardín lo bastante grande como para dar cabida a todos sus invitados.

Bajé las escaleras detrás de Alice de forma ausente, con la cabeza en el frío objeto que llevaba escondido en el puño, y no me enteré de que Alice me hablaba hasta que me puso una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

— Sí, claro. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Me sonrió con complicidad. — Voy a comprobar que todo esté preparado como debe. Si le veo, le diré que estás aquí, — añadió al final.

Asentí, sonriendo y me senté en el último escalón, no preocupándome porque se me ensuciara el vestido, porque la Sra. Hale se había asegurado de que los suelos estaban tan limpios que podíamos ver nuestro reflejo en ellos.

Abrí el puño y me quedé mirando la banda de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante. Nos habíamos comprometido tres meses antes, pero no se lo habíamos contado a nadie. Queríamos un compromiso largo y pensamos que no estaría mal esperar hasta que pasara la boda de Emmett y Rose, respetar su momento.

Sin embargo, llevaba varios días pensando en ponerme el anillo y dejar que los demás sacaran conclusiones. De hecho, en ese mismo momento estaba a punto de colocármelo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, cuando escuché una voz.

— Pero mira quién está aquí…

Levanté la mirada y el anillo se me cayó de la mano. _Edward_.

Me puse de pie para acercarme a él, recogiendo el anillo en el proceso. — Mi amiga se casa, — dije simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Mi amigo también se casa, — dijo él con esa sonrisa que hacía casi un mes que no veía. — Y, por lo que veo, no es el único, — añadió bajando la mirada al anillo que tenía en la mano.

— Sí, bueno….

— ¿Estás dudando? — me cortó.

— Solo sobre si dejar que todos lo sepan ya.

— Bueno, — empezó, tomando el anillo entre los dedos de una mano y mi mano izquierda con la otra, — creo que hemos esperado bastante, — terminó, deslizando el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Después me besó. Lenta y suavemente; nuestros labios acariciaron y succionaron, los dientes mordisquearon y nuestras lenguas volvieron a unirse y explorar tierra ya conocida. Encendió todas mis terminaciones nerviosas igual que lo había hecho cuando nos despedimos aquel día, tres semanas antes.

— Te he echado mucho de menos, — dijo entre besos antes de separarnos finalmente.

— Y yo a ti. Ni siquiera pude despedirme.

— No me buscaste para hacerlo, — dijo él con un puchero. Sí, de verdad hizo un puchero.

— ¡Porque tú querías que fingiéramos no conocernos! Por cierto, a Rosalie y Alice casi les da un ataque cuando hiciste como si nada y dijeron que eres un pervertido cuando descubrieron qué pasaba.

Rosalie y Alice se lo habían encontrado el primer día y, cuando él ni siquiera las saludó, vinieron a mí como buenas amigas para contármelo. Intenté hacerme la tonta, pero cuando más tarde nos lo encontramos las tres y no se dignó ni a mirarme, ellas casi le saltan al cuello y yo tuve que contarles qué sucedía.

Por suerte, al final conseguí que nos siguieran el juego.

— Bueno, Rosalie y Alice son más pervertidas que toda la gente reunida aquí hoy, — dijo él, — así que me sorprende que se escandalicen. Y… el fingir no conocernos era el punto de toda la fantasía.

No pude contestar porque un torbellino de pelo cobrizo chocó contra la pierna de Edward al grito de — ¡Papi! — Edward se agachó y cogió a Will, su pequeño hijo de seis años, en brazos.

— Will, ¿qué te he dicho de correr? — regañé.

— Lo siento, mami, — dijo. Mi interior se calentó. Yo no era su madre biológica, pero empezó a llamarme así cuando Edward y yo le dijimos que íbamos a casarnos, tres meses antes.

— No te preocupes, amigo. Conmigo también se enfada cuando voy demasiado rápido.

Le di un golpe en la nuca mientras le llamaba, — animal. — Él solo rio.

Rosalie apareció entonces con su padre, que debía de haber subido mientras yo estaba perdida en Edward. Estaba preciosa en su sencillo vestido blanco, pero Rosalie no necesitaba demasiados complementos para estar impresionante.

Era el momento. Primero caminaron por el pasillo Will y Bree, la sobrina de Emmett. Luego Alice y Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, porque Alice había conseguido que los emparejara. Y finalmente Edward y yo.

Cruzar el pasillo de su brazo y luego estar al lado de Rose, frente a él, en el altar hizo que mi mente fuera al día en que nos prometimos.

Él había estado tan nervioso… como si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que le dijera que no. Pero solo faltaba una semana para que se marchara y su ansiedad me estaba poniendo enferma, haciendo que por mi mente pasaran los peores escenarios; pensé que me iba a decir que no confiaba en mí para que cuidara de su hijo esos tres meses o, peor aún, que quería dejarlo.

Todo mi interior se derritió cuando, con esa cara de incertidumbre, me dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. Y su sonrisa cuando le dije que yo también quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él… ¡Dios! Cuanto le quería.

Así que en ese momento, mientras presenciaba como Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaban anillos y se convertían en marido y mujer, la mirada en sus caras como si fueran las personas más afortunadas del mundo, la felicidad que irradiaban por compartir ese momento con las personas que querían… no pude esperar a que fuéramos Edward y yo en su lugar.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está la continuación del OS. Espero que os haya gustado y si también teneis dudas, podeis preguntarme en un review o PM.

Va a ser algo rápido, con capitulos cortos que van al grano y actualizaciones dos veces por semana, los miércoles y los sábados.

Muchas gracias por comentar, leer y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos el miércoles.

-Bells, :)


	3. Noticias

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por leer esto para mí.

Aviso, este capitulo contiene un lemmon, si no os gusta leerlo recomiendo que paréis aquí.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 3 - Noticias

Abrí la puerta de nuestro pequeño apartamento y me quité los zapatos nada más entrar, mientras Edward iba a acostar a Will, que se había quedado dormido.

Entré en la habitación descalza y Edward estaba terminando de ponerle el pijama a un muy dormido Will. Juro que podría venirse el edificio abajo y ese niño seguiría dormido, lo que no era algo necesariamente malo para lo que tenía en mente en ese momento. Le arropamos y salimos de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Caminando por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación, Edward se quedó detrás de mí y fue bajándome la cremallera del vestido. Dejé que la parte delantera se deslizara por mis brazos y después por mis caderas, hasta caer al suelo en un montón azul oscuro y dejando a la vista el conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro que llevaba debajo.

Escuché como Edward soltaba un gemido bajo y sonreí satisfecha. Entramos en la habitación y me di la vuelta, quedando frente a él mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la cama. Sentí el colchón contra mis rodillas y me quedé ahí parada hasta que él terminó de acercarse a mí.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y le desabrochaba la corbata; entonces intentó tumbarme en la cama, pero nos giré de forma que el que quedara tumbado era él, conmigo encima.

A horcajadas sobre él, llevé las manos a su cinturón y me dispuse a desabrocharlo, pero sus manos agarraron mis muñecas, deteniéndome. Le miré inquisitivamente y él solo sacudió la cabeza.

— Estamos impacientes, ¿eh? — dijo, incorporándose apoyado en los codos.

— Sí, — dije sin ninguna vergüenza. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

— Quiero tomarme mi tiempo, — susurró mientras me recorría con la mirada.

— Luego. Ahora te necesito.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y sonreí triunfal, creyendo que había ganado. Sin embargo, sus manos fueron a mis caderas y nos giró. No se quedó entre mis piernas, sino que las atrapó entre las suyas; sus manos tomaron las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Intenté moverme, pero fue imposible y me frustré. ¿Es que no entendía cuánto le necesitaba?

— Relájate, — dijo. — Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los míos de forma horriblemente lenta y la anticipación casi me mata. Finalmente nuestros labios se unieron y se movieron lentamente. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y se encontró con la mía en una húmeda danza.

Pero antes de que la cosa pudiera progresar más, apartó su boca de la mía y recorrió mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello hasta la curva de mis pechos. Sus manos soltaron las mías y acariciaron mi cintura, subiendo por mis costillas hasta llegar al borde de mi sujetador. Fueron a mi espalda y lo desabrocharon, bajando después los tirantes lentamente por mis brazos.

Tuve la ligera sospecha de que me estaba torturando a propósito y que además disfrutaba con ello.

La sospecha se confirmó cuando por fin me quitó el sujetador y sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, moviendo los pulgares en círculos hacia la cima, pero sin llegar a tocar donde yo quería. Su lengua siguió el camino de sus dedos y, cuando fue a apartarse, mis manos fueron a su pelo y le dieron un pequeño tirón.

Él soltó una risita, pero cedió y succionó primero un pezón y luego el otro. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sentirle así, que el sonido que salió de mis labios estuvo a medio camino entre un gemido y un lloriqueo.

Su boca bajó después dejando un camino de besos entre mis pechos y por mi estómago, deteniéndose un momento en mi ombligo antes de llegar al borde de mis bragas. Liberó mis piernas para poder quitármelas, colocándose entonces entre mis muslos y bajando la cabeza.

Esa vez no me torturó y succionó mi clítoris, acariciando mi entrada antes de introducir dos dedos. Mis manos agarraron con fuerza el edredón mientras diferentes sonidos salían de entre mis labios.

Llegó un momento en que no pude soportarlo más y mis manos fueron a su pelo, tirando ligeramente. Levantó la cabeza y tuve que contener un gemido al verle todavía completamente vestido, entre mis piernas y con esa mirada de excitación y lujuria en la cara.

— Te necesito ahora, — le dije.

Esta vez no hubo réplica, se deshizo de su ropa y cuando finalmente se introdujo en mí, fue como si todos los problemas del universo desaparecieran y solo existiéramos nosotros, unidos.

Nuestras bocas se unieron una vez más mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían, acallando los gemidos que subían por nuestras gargantas. Sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y supe que estaba cerca, mientras mi orgasmo se extendía por mi cuerpo y mis paredes se cerraban a su alrededor.

Colapsó encima de mí cuando terminamos y se quedó un momento con la cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Después de limpiarnos y vestirnos, porque obviamente tendríamos visita por la mañana, me acomodé en la cama entre sus brazos y, por feliz que me había sentido al tenerle dentro de mí, sentía la misma felicidad solo por estar ahí con él después de dormir sola tanto tiempo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y, mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi costado y mi estómago, recordé que tenía una noticia que darle y me puse algo nerviosa por no saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

Él notó mi estado, igual que siempre lo hacía, y me preguntó qué iba mal. En realidad nada iba mal, y no tenía porqué cambiar si reaccionaba bien.

— Solo dilo, Bella, — dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de dudar.

Suspiré y, armándome de valor, dije, — estoy embarazada.

* * *

Hola!

Me alegro de que os esté gustando la continuación. Para los que os sorprendisteis, no entendisteis o todavía estáis confusos... Edward y Bella ya tenían una relación antes de reunirse en Mexico.

El proximo capitulo, y posiblemente el 5 también, contendrán flashbacks sobre como se conocieron.

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil, igual que podréis encontrar ahí imagenes del vestido de Rosalie, los de Bella y Alice y el anillo de Bella.

-Bells, :)


	4. Familia

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bueno, Shaolyn dice que este se entiende bien, jeje. Gracias por pre-leerlo wapa.

De todas formas, y por si acaso, la primera parte del capitulo va tres años atrás y relata como se conocieron Edward y Bella; la segunda parte vuelve al presente, después de la boda y de que Bella le dijera a Edward que está embarazada.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 4 - Familia

**Julio de 2009. Tres años antes.**

— ¡Rose! ¿Has visto mi cazadora? — pregunté.

— La guardaste en mi maleta, porque no cabía en la tuya, — contestó con calma.

Fui corriendo a su habitación, totalmente exasperada. Acabábamos de volver de Grecia y no había tenido tiempo de deshacer la maleta antes de tener que ir a trabajar, e iba a llegar tarde.

Me pasó la cazadora mientras hablaba. — Puede que Emmett y yo vayamos al bar esta noche.

Emmett era un tío con el que se había liado en Grecia que casualmente también vivía en Seattle. Parecía que la cosa entre ellos progresaba.

— Perfecto. El grupo que toca esta noche es muy bueno.

Uno de mis trabajos era en un bar de Seattle. En realidad era un agujero en la pared, lleno de grafitis y posters de grupos; los sábados había música en directo. Yo trabajaba allí de camarera los viernes y los sábados por la noche y a mis padres casi les da un ataque cuando lo vieron; a mí me encantaba, podía trabajar en vaqueros y zapatillas, y además escuchaba buena música.

También trabajaba como camarera todas las tardes en un café. El pluriempleo hacía que a veces me volviera loca, pero acababa de licenciarme en historia y quería empezar un máster.

— Garrett también va a venir… — dijo con indiferencia, con _demasiada_ indiferencia.

Garrett estaba con Emmett en Grecia y no entendía que yo no estaba interesada. Rose tampoco parecía entenderlo.

— ¿Vais a hacer un trío? — Sabía que Garrett solo iba por verme a mí, pero me apetecía molestarla por su insistencia.

— Bella, no seas así. Tienes que empezar a salir con alguien o se te va a pasar el arroz.

— Solo tengo veinticuatro años, Rose. Además, no tengo tiempo para esto, — le dije antes de marcharme.

- . - . - . - . –

Llegué al bar y dejé mi chaqueta y mi bolso en la habitación del fondo antes de ponerme detrás de la barra.

Abastecí de cerveza y botellas de agua a los chicos del grupo que tocaba ese día, y después me puse a atender a los clientes habituales que ya estaban ahí. Se me pasaron un par de horas volando y justo antes de que el grupo fuera a empezar, Rose y Emmett entraron por la puerta con otros dos chicos.

Uno de ellos era Garrett; me lanzó una sonrisa que, supuse, trataba de ser seductora, aunque a mí no me sedujo en lo más mínimo. No voy a decir que el tipo era feo, porque no lo era, pero no era mi tipo. Al otro no le conocía, era bastante alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño claro y, por su cara, parecía que prefería estar en otro lugar. Cuando se acercaron a la barra me lo presentaron como Edward Masen.

Se sentaron en taburetes, Rosalie y Emmett en medio con Garrett al lado de Rosalie y Edward al lado de Emmett. Supuse que Garrett se había sentado al lado de Rosalie pensando que me quedaría cerca de ella para hablar cuando no tuviera que servir; mi sospecha se vio confirmada cuando noté cómo me miraba Rosalie. Así que, tras servirles cerveza a los chicos y un Martini a Rose, me coloqué lo más alejada que pude de Garrett para escuchar al grupo, y terminé al lado de Edward.

Edward terminó siendo un tipo bastante interesante y tuvimos varias conversaciones durante la noche cada vez que tenía un momento para detenerme.

Descubrí que teníamos la misma edad; que había estudiado biología en la universidad, aunque también le gustaba la música y trabajaba tocando el piano en un estudio de ballet. Al parecer era adicto al deporte, porque me dijo que solía ir los fines de semana a hacer senderismo y también le gustaba el buceo, la escalada y cualquier tipo de deporte practicable.

Yo le conté que, igual que él, siempre había vivido en Seattle. Le hablé también de mis estudios, agradeciendo que no comentara las pocas salidas que tenía estudiar historia. Mi parte favorita fue cuando, tras reír al decirle que no me disgustaba el deporte pero que era demasiado vaga, él mencionó que tal vez podríamos quedar un sábado para mostrarme algunos de los lugares que conocía; me emocioné como una adolescente cuando la idea abstracta se convirtió en una cita fija para el siguiente sábado.

Al final de la noche, antes de que él se marchara y yo empezara a recoger para cerrar, intercambiamos números de teléfono y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa que me dejó incapacitada durante media hora.

- . - . - . - . –

Pasé todo el domingo reprimiéndome para no llamarle y parecer desesperada. El lunes por la tarde tuve que ir a la universidad para hablar con el Profesor Banner, que sería mi tutor en el máster y quería coordinar conmigo las horas de tutoría y el temario que yo tendría que impartir cuando empezara el curso como su asistente.

Imagina la sorpresa que me llevé, cuando dos horas después salí de la Facultad de Historia y me encontré a Edward sentado en un banco justo delante de la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté cuando me acerqué a él.

— He ido con Emmett a tu casa y Rosalie me ha dicho que podía encontrarte aquí, — contestó poniéndose de pie y quedando muy, muy cerca de mí.

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta, — dije casi sin aliento. Su cercanía, su olor, me nublaba la mente.

— No podía esperar una semana para verte.

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi pelo en la nuca y la otra fue a la parte baja de mi espalda. Me acercó a él mientras bajaba la cabeza para unir nuestros labios por primera vez.

**Septiembre de 2012. Presente.**

— ¿En qué piensas? — me preguntó Edward, abrazándome por detrás y dejando un beso en mi cuello, sacándome efectivamente de mis pensamientos.

— En ti, — contesté mientras terminaba de poner la comida en una bandeja. — No deberías estar levantado, — añadí cuando acabé, girándome en sus brazos y rodeando su cuello con los míos.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

— Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

— ¿De verdad? — Levantó la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros. — Llevas todo el verano sirviendo a otros.

Rio. — En ese caso… — empezó apartándose de mí, — me vuelvo a la cama.

- . - . - . - . –

— ¿Podéis dejar de comeros mi desayuno? — preguntó Edward con fingida molestia mientras Will se comía un trozo de tortita.

Le cogí otro trozo de kiwi. — Yo ahora tengo que alimentarme por dos.

Sonrió. Por suerte, la noche anterior no solo se lo había tomado bien, sino que se había mostrado encantado por la nueva adición a la familia. Sin embargo, todavía teníamos que decírselo a Will; se había tomado bien lo de que fuéramos a casarnos, incluso había empezado a llamarme "mamá", pero había crecido sin una madre y no estábamos muy seguros de cómo se tomaría tener que compartir a la suya tan pronto.

— Yo soy pequeño y tengo que crecer, — le dijo Will, siendo la personificación de la inocencia mientras sus manitas cogían el vaso de zumo de naranja que había exprimido.

— Muy bien, — dijo Edward, dejando la bandeja en el suelo y quitándole el vaso a Will. — Os vais a enterar vosotros dos.

Will se llevó las manitas a la boca, soltando un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. — Vamos mami, tenemos que escapar, — dijo, cogiendo mi mano.

Salimos corriendo, riendo con Edward detrás de nosotros. Cogió primero a Will, que rio incluso más fuerte cuando su padre empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Me quedé parada en medio del salón, mirándoles, hasta que Edward se detuvo y los dos decidieron que en ese momento me tocaba a mí.

Caí en el sofá con ellos encima atacando mis costados. En ese momento pensé que no podía esperar a empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida con ellos y el bebé que venía en camino.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	5. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn por pre-leerlo!

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 5 - Revelaciones

**Octubre de 2009. Tres años antes**

— Tengo que irme ya, — dijo Edward mientras seguía acariciándome la espalda desnuda.

Yo solo murmuré un no mientras me acurrucaba más contra él, abrazándole con fuerza.

— Me encantaría quedarme, pero de verdad que tengo que irme. — Me besó la frente antes de levantarse de la cama para vestirse.

Yo me quedé sentada en la cama, cubriéndome con la sábana y ponderando mientras le miraba si me atrevería a hacerle la pregunta que llevaba meses en mi cabeza y cuya respuesta, dependiendo de cuál fuera, podría acabar con lo que teníamos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Las palabras salieron de mi boca por voluntad propia.

— Claro, — dijo mientras cogía su camiseta.

Tomé aire, preparándome. Me dije a mí misma que era algo que debía saber, algo que tenía derecho a saber. — ¿Estás casado? — pregunté finalmente.

Sus manos se detuvieron con la camiseta en el aire y me miró impresionado. — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Bueno, llevamos tres meses juntos y no te has quedado a dormir una sola noche. Tampoco hemos ido a tu casa y siempre tienes que ir a alguna parte. — Me encogí de hombros.

— Si estuviera casado o tuviera novia antes de conocerte, no me pasearía en público contigo.

Su argumento era totalmente lógico, pero no había lugar para la lógica cuando sabía que me escondía algo.

— Todavía no lo has negado, — dije en voz baja, sin mirarle.

La cama se hundió a mi lado. — Ni estoy casado ni tengo novia además de ti.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Le escuché suspirar y levanté la mirada. Tenía la cara entre las manos y cuando finalmente la descubrió, empezó a pasarse los dedos por el pelo con ansiedad.

Puse la mano en su brazo. — Edward, puedes contarme lo que sea. Ya me había puesto en lo peor, así que, sea lo que sea lo que suceda, podemos superarlo. Juntos.

Esperé. Y esperé. Y esperé. Hasta que al final, de su boca salieron las palabras que menos me esperaba.

— Tengo un hijo.

No supe qué decir y él malinterpretó mi silencio, creyendo que me molestaba o algo así.

— Es solo que no me lo esperaba, — le tranquilicé.

— No te lo había dicho porque me gustas mucho, Bella. No quería que esto se acabara tan pronto.

— ¿Por qué va a terminar?

— No vengo solo, Bella. Si esto sigue, si se convierte en algo más serio, vas a tener que aceptarnos a los dos.

— Yo… no sé si estoy lista para convertirme en madre o algo así, pero quiero estar contigo.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo, — dijo antes de besarme.

- . - . - . - . –

Esa noche se marchó, pero quedamos al día siguiente y me contó toda la historia.

El pequeño se llamaba William y tenía tres años. Su madre lo había dejado nada más nacer en el porche de la casa de los padres de Edward, donde él vivía en aquel momento, sin más explicación que un documento en el que renunciaba a sus derechos de custodia.

La cosa no había mejorado desde ahí. Los padres de Edward, Edward y Elizabeth Masen, eran un importante juez de Seattle y una diplomática; lo que más les había importado de la situación era qué pensaría la gente de que su único hijo tuviera un hijo ilegitimo. Decidieron, sin contar con Edward, que dirían que era hijo de ellos; las fechas cuadraban porque Elizabeth había pasado un tiempo fuera del país, así que simplemente dirían que se enteró de que estaba embarazada al poco de marcharse y no pudo volver antes de dar a luz.

Edward se negó, quería reconocer a su hijo. La madre de la criatura lo había rechazado y no quería hacer lo mismo. Edward y Elizabeth dijeron que si no iba a atenerse a sus reglas, se tendrían que marchar.

Tres años después, sus padres seguían sin querer saber nada de él ni su nieto. Aun así, se había construido una vida para él y su hijo y, con la ayuda de su vecina, Esme Evenson, que cuidaba de Will mientras Edward estaba fuera, había conseguido terminar su carrera y trabajar para que al pequeño no le faltara de nada.

En ese momento admiraba a Edward incluso más y deseaba conocer a ese pequeño por el que él había cambiado toda su vida.

— Creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco. Nunca he llevado a una mujer a casa y no quiero que se encariñe con alguien que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento, — explicó. — Lo siento, eso ha sonado un poco brusco pero…

— No te preocupes, — le corté. Le sonreí para asegurarle que estaba bien. — Te entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo.

- . - . - . - . –

Un mes después, me encontraba trabajando una tarde en el café cuando Edward apareció con una versión en miniatura de él.

Hacía poco que le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él y no supe que se podía estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez hasta que el pequeño Will me miró con sus brillantes ojitos verdes y, después de preguntarme si yo era la "amiga especial" de su papi (palabras suyas), quiso saber si podía ser también su amiga.

**Septiembre de 2012. Presente.**

— Hola, Bella.

— ¡Esme! ¿Qué tal?

— Bien, aunque cansada. Ben me está volviendo loca hoy. — Ben era su nieto. Tenía seis años, igual que Will. — ¿Qué tal fue ayer la boda?

— Bastante bien. Muy bonita.

— ¿Y el reencuentro?

— Muy bien, también, — dije riendo.

Ella rio conmigo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el banco. Estábamos en el parque con los niños para que descargaran un poco de energía.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — preguntó.

— Claro.

— Quería saber si puedes venir conmigo de compras esta semana.

— Claro. El miércoles no tengo que ir al café por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien ese día? — Asintió. — Bien. ¿Alguna ocasión especial? — pregunté.

Se sonrojó. — Tengo una cita. Es el pediatra de Ben, se llama Carlisle.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que os guste la forma en que relato el pasado y el presente.

La proxima actualización será el domingo, porque el sabado voy a estar fuera.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	6. Planificación y nuevas fantasías

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Aviso: **este capitulo contiene un lemmon algo fuerte. Recordad que esta es una relación consensual entre adultos, si os ofende este tipo de escena, podéis saltarosla porque no es fundamental para la historia.

Para las que esperábais el lemmon, dadle las gracias a Shaolyn. La pregunta fue, ¿lemmon o no lemmon? Y ella respondió, eso no hace falta preguntarlo, jeje. Disfrutad!

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 6 – Planificación y nuevas fantasías

**Septiembre de 2012. Presente.**

— Bella, ¿por qué no me quedo aquí con los chicos y tú y Edward os subís a casa?, — dijo Esme, todavía sentada a mi lado en el banco. — Seguro que podéis aprovechar un rato para… _reconectar._

Reí. — Seguro que sí, pero después de tanto tiempo quiere estar un poco con Will.

— Oh, venga ya. Hace un rato que Will se ha apartado de su padre.

Miré en su dirección. Donde media hora antes Edward y Will habían estado jugando en los columpios, ya no se les veía. Paseé la mirada por el parque hasta dar con ellos; Will jugaba a escalar con Ben y otros niños, mientras que Edward hablaba con otro padre. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y fue como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

— Creo que te voy a hacer caso, — le dije a Esme.

Me despedí de ella y caminé hacia Edward, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor por detrás. Saludé al padre, que me sonrió antes de dejarnos solos.

— Vamos a casa, — le susurré. — Esme dice que se queda con los chicos aquí un rato.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme y después me arrastró hasta Will para despedirnos y decirle que se portara bien.

- . - . - . - . –

— Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció lo de la fantasía? — preguntó con tono de duda, mientras subíamos en el ascensor.

Solté una risa. — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó.

— ¿Me lo preguntas con ese tono a estas alturas?

— Bueno, es que estaba pensando… ahora que tenemos un rato…. ¿Te acuerdas de la novela erótica que encontré en tu cajón antes de irme?

Oh. Dios. Mío. Cuando les dije a las chicas que Edward se iba a trabajar fuera todo el verano, Rosalie me regaló una novela erótica en la que los protagonistas tenían una relación de dominante y sumisa.

— Oh, — fue todo lo que pude decir.

— Sí. Oh, — contestó él.

Tragué, intentando recomponerme. Cuando lo conseguí, hablé. — Bueno, Edward, la verdad es que la idea me excitó tanto que la noche de antes no pude evitar tocarme después de años sin hacerlo. — Utilicé la voz más seductora que pude.

Se quedó sin palabras un momento. Entonces, sus ojos se endurecieron y su postura cambió. — Has sido mala, cariño. Creo que necesitas un castigo, — dijo con firmeza antes de echarme sobre su hombro y meterme en casa.

— ¿Quiero verlo? — dijo tras soltarme sobre la cama.

— ¿El qué? — pregunté.

— ¿Quiero ver como lo haces?

— ¿Cómo hago…? Oh…. — Me quedé impresionada un momento y luego estallé en risas.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ligeramente irritado.

— ¡Vaya dominante estás hecho! — dije entre risas. — Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir que quieres ver cómo me masturbo con todas las palabras.

— Así que te ríes de mí, ¿eh? — Las risas se ahogaron en mi garganta cuando vi cómo empezaba a quitarse el cinturón. — No creí que fuera a tener que usar esto pero…. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza. Tenía curiosidad por ver que haría.

Dejó el cinturón lentamente sobre la cama y empezó a quitarme la ropa. Cuando me tuvo completamente desnuda sobre la cama, estiré los brazos y empecé a subir su camiseta para quitársela.

Sin que notara el movimiento, cogió el cinturón de la cama y me dio con él en el dorso de las manos; no tan fuerte como para que doliera pero lo suficiente como para que molestara y apartara las manos.

Sin embargo, una ola de placer me recorrió al mismo tiempo y noté como empezaba a humedecerme.

— Bien, ahora vas a empezar a mover tus manos, — dijo severamente.

Me mordí el labio para aguantar una risita mientras estiraba los brazos hacia él de nuevo. Volvió a golpearme con el cinturón, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y ahogué un gemido.

Se arrodilló frente a mí en la cama y colocó un extremo del cinturón entre mis piernas, subiéndolo después lentamente por mi abdomen y entre mis pechos. Oh Dios, iba a matarme.

— Ahora, Bella, lleva las manos a tus pechos y masajéalos. — Hice lo que me dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. — Supongo que también estimularías tus pezones…. — Asentí lentamente. — Bien, quiero verlo todo, igual que lo hiciste la última vez.

Me mordí el labio mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban, pero no me detuve. Tomé mis pezones entre mis dedos y tiré ligeramente. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca.

Una mano bajó por mi abdomen, acariciando levemente, hasta que noté los rizos de mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza atrás en cuanto mis dedos hicieron contacto con mi clítoris, que ya estaba hinchado por la excitación. Mi dedo pulgar empezó a frotarlo en círculos mientras que con los dedos índice y corazón acariciaba entre mis labios, pero sin llegar a introducirlos en mí.

Noté movimiento en la cama y abrí los ojos. Edward se estaba bajando los pantalones y bóxer, liberando su polla y empezando a acariciase lentamente. _Oh Dios. _Solté un fuerte gemido y me quedé mirando sus movimientos mientas yo seguía con los míos, introduciendo los dos dedos en mi interior y empezando a bombear.

Un momento después, el movimiento de mis dedos empezó a parecerme insuficiente y empecé a mover mi cuerpo también, hasta que exploté sobre mi mano.

Pretendía seguir moviendo mis dedos mientras bajaba de la nube en que me había subido, pero Edward cogió mi mano, deteniendo efectivamente el movimiento. Llevó mis dedos a su boca y los succionó uno a uno, mirándome a los ojos y haciendo que mi cuerpo volviera a arder de deseo. Fui a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos ante la nueva oleada, pero Edward soltó su polla y me agarró del mentón con una sola orden. — Mírame.

Estaba mejorando rápidamente en esto y, aunque nunca creí que realmente pudiera gustarme que me dieran órdenes, me sentía excitada a niveles insospechados.

Le miré mientras terminaba de lamer mis dedos y después me besó, moviendo lentamente su lengua contra la mía para que pudiera saborearme en él.

— No te muevas, — dijo cuándo se separó.

Me quedé completamente quieta en mi lugar mientras veía cómo se quitaba la ropa y quedaba completamente expuesto a mí. Sentí confusión, sin embargo, cuando empezó a quitarle los cordones a sus zapatillas.

Cuando terminó su tarea, me dijo que me pusiera de espaldas a él. Obedecí y sentí cómo tomaba mis muñecas y deslizaba algo por ellas. Supe que se trataba de los cordones cuando los ató a mis manos, inmovilizando mis brazos detrás de mi cuerpo.

— Me parece que ya has usado las manos suficiente por hoy, — me susurró al oído antes de dejar un beso en la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Beso que acabó convirtiéndose en un mordisco.

Me removí, no quería que dejara una marca y tener que llevar el pelo suelto toda la semana. Su mano colisionó contra mis nalgas, haciéndome soltar un gritito.

— ¿Te he dado permiso para moverte? — Sacudí la cabeza y me gané otro choque de su palma contra mi trasero. — Contesta.

— No, — dije de forma ahogada. No confiaba en poder hablar más alto sin gemir fuertemente.

— ¿Vas a volver a moverte sin que yo te lo diga?

— No, — volví a contestar de forma apenas audible.

— Bien. Ahora túmbate, bocabajo, — mandó.

Me tumbé con dificultad por mis manos atadas. Una vez estirada sobre la cama, colocó un cojín bajo mi abdomen, dejando mi trasero en el aire.

Sin previo aviso, introdujo dos dedos en mi interior y añadió otro más cuando se dio cuenta de lo resbaladiza que estaba. Empezó a moverlos de forma rápida y fuerte, haciéndome apoyar con fuerza la frente en el colchón y gemir cuando solo un momento después me golpeó otro orgasmo.

En cuanto mis paredes empezaron a cerrarse alrededor de sus dedos, los sacó de mi interior y los reemplazó con su polla. Se movió igual que lo había hecho con sus dedos, rápido y casi con brusquedad. Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar con fuerza y nuestros gemidos.

Sentí su pecho contra mi espalda y mis manos rozaron su abdomen cuando se tumbó sobre mí. — No voy a poder aguantar mucho más, — dijo con voz ronca en mi oído. — Vas a tener que correrte ya.

Volvió a incorporarse y metió una mano entre mi cuerpo y la cama para acariciar mi clítoris, mientras con la otra volvía a golpear mi trasero; no con tanta fuerza como antes, porque esta vez no me estaba castigando, pero de forma igualmente placentera.

Mi tercer orgasmo llegó y fue una sensación extrema, porque todavía no había bajado de la sensación del segundo cuando estaba volviendo a correrme. Grité su nombre y sentí como descargaba en mí.

Sus movimientos se fueron ralentizando hasta detenerse completamente y caer sobre mi espalda mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Un momento después se levantó y empezó a liberar mis manos.

— ¿Crees que he podido hacerle daño al bebé? — preguntó de repente mientras tiraba del cordón. Reí. — Te ríes mucho hoy, ¿eh? — dijo y le dio una última palmada a mi trasero antes de moverse a un lado de la cama.

Me arrastré hasta colocarme sobre su pecho. — Lo siento, — dije, todavía soltando una risita. — Es que… ¿te acuerdas ahora de que estoy embarazada?

Llevó su mano a mi barbilla y atrajo mi cara hacia la suya para poder besarme. — No seas mala conmigo, — dijo, pero él también rio. — Pero, en serio, ¿crees que he podido hacerle daño?

— No, Edward. Para empezar, estoy de tres semanas, así que en realidad no hay bebé, solo una célula. Y… bueno, — apoyé la barbilla en su pecho y le miré. — Estás bien dotado, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Le dio otra palmada a mi trasero mientras yo volvía a reír.

- . - . - . - . –

— He estado pensando sobre la boda, — le dije a Edward mientras preparábamos la cena.

— ¿Qué has pensado?

— Bueno, sé que pensamos en hacerlo el próximo año pero creo que simplemente deberíamos pedir fecha en el juzgado y casarnos ahora, — le dije algo nerviosa. No quería que pensara que intentaba cazarle o algo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó soltando el cuchillo y girándose hacia mí.

— Bueno, Edward, vamos a tener un bebé. Este apartamento se nos queda pequeño con solo dos habitaciones, así que vamos a tener que mudarnos y además, todas las cosas de bebé son muy caras. No podemos permitirnos gastar el dinero en una boda convencional. Se me había pasado por la cabeza renunciar a la luna de miel, — al pedirme que me casara con él, Edward me sorprendió con un viaje de diez días a Egipto como luna de miel, — pero luego he pensado…. La boda es solo la constatación de un hecho, no necesitamos una gran y cara fiesta para ello; sin embargo, necesitamos el tiempo a solas que nos va a dar el viaje antes de que llegué el bebé.

Así que he pensado que, como el viaje tiene las fechas abiertas… ¿por qué esperar? Puede que el próximo otoño sí que no podamos permitirnos la boda y entonces, ¿qué? Tendríamos que posponerla y…

— Vale, vale. Respira, — dijo, poniendo las manos en mis hombros. — Creo que tienes razón. Yo tampoco necesito una enorme fiesta para ello. Podemos pedir fecha en el juzgado para el mes que viene, así al menos seguirá siendo en otoño como tú querías. Luego viajaremos a ver tumbas de faraones y tal vez incluso hagamos el amor entre las dunas del desierto, rezando porque no llegue una tormenta de arena, claro. — Reí y esta vez él lo hizo conmigo. — ¿Estás segura de que no quieres un bonito vestido de novia y un gran banquete para quinientos invitados?

— Segurísima.

— Entonces mañana por la mañana iremos a pedir fecha en el juzgado. — Sonreí. — Te quiero, — añadió después, llevando sus manos a mi cuello.

— Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

A esta historia le queda muy poco, calculo que dos capitulos y un epílogo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añanadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.


	7. Navidad, compras y vestidos de novia

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por pre-leer esto para mí.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 7 – Navidad, compras y vestidos de novia

* * *

**Diciembre de 2009. Tres años antes**

La navidad del 2009 me encontraba sola. Mis padres se habían ido a Londres; Rosalie y Emmett parecía que iban en serio y juntaron a sus familias, y Alice cenaba con sus padres.

Me preparaba para cenar sola, hasta que Edward y Will se enteraron y decidieron que cenaría con ellos. Lo que no sabía era que Esme, la vecina de Edward que se había convertido en una segunda madre para él, y su nieto Ben también cenarían con nosotros.

Así que ahí me encontraba la víspera de navidad, en la pequeña cocina de Edward con Esme a mi lado.

La cosa había ido bien hasta hacía un momento. Esme no había dejado de corregirme mientras cocinaba y de decirme cómo le gustaban a Edward las cosas, queriendo darme a entender que ella le conocía mejor. Había podido ignorarla un rato, teniendo a Will al lado contándome qué le había pedido a Santa; sin embargo, Will se había ido a jugar con Ben y nos había dejado solas en la cocina.

Estaba removiendo la salsa de arándanos cuando una segunda cuchara se introdujo en la cazuela. Suspiré mientras veía como Esme se la llevaba a la boca y probaba.

— Esto está demasiado dulce. A Edward y Will les gusta más amargo, — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. — Aparta, ya lo hago yo.

— ¡No! — exclamé, explotando.

— ¿Perdona?

— He dicho que no. ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?

— Solo protejo a mis chicos, — dijo con altivez.

— ¿Sus chicos? — pregunté incrédula.

— Sí. Mis chicos. Edward es como un hijo para mí y Will un nieto más. Ya han sufrido bastante y no voy a permitir que les rompas el corazón.

— ¿Y cómo sabe que voy a romperles el corazón?

— No lo sé, pero no voy a correr riesgos.

Resoplé. — ¿Usted no va a correr riesgos? Déjeme decirle que mi relación con Edward no es asunto suyo.

— Ya te he dicho que…

— Que Edward es como un hijo para usted, — la corté. — Sí, lo he oído la primera vez. Y me da igual. Aunque fuera usted su madre biológica, Edward es un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Se quedó callada, sin saber qué contestar. Todo fue mejor desde ahí. Le dije que Edward y yo íbamos en serio y, cuando pareció escéptica, le dije que Edward no me habría introducido en la vida de Will si no fuera así; eso pareció convencerla, ya que no podía negar que fuera cierto.

Ella me contó después que su marido había muerto en accidente laboral y que había perdido a su hija de dieciséis años mientras daba a luz a Ben. El padre del niño, de 20 años, acabó suicidándose después de eso. Pude entender entonces porqué era tan protectora con Edward y Will, como si fuera realmente su madre.

No nos hicimos mejores amigas después de eso. Sin embargo, aunque todavía teníamos nuestras diferencias ya que a ella le costaba hacerse a la idea de que ahora yo era parte de la vida de Edward y Will, nuestra relación fue mejorando con el tiempo.

**Septiembre de 2012. Presente.**

— Vienes con compañía, — dijo Esme riendo cuando vio que me acercaba al café en el que habíamos quedado con Will de la mano.

Era miércoles y Esme y yo habíamos quedado para ir de compras por su cita con el médico. Alice, que se había enterado de que íbamos a ir de compras y había preguntado si podía venir, estaba a su lado. Se suponía que Edward se iba a quedar con Will, pero esa mañana había tenido una entrevista de trabajo y…

— Edward ha conseguido el trabajo en el zoo, — le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! — exclamó Esme.

— Sí. Le han pedido que se quede hoy y vaya estos días para familiarizarse con los animales, así que Will se viene con nosotras.

— Papi va a cuidar delfines, — dijo Will entusiasmado. — Mami, ¿crees que me dejará nadar con ellos?

Todas reímos. — No sé, cariño. Vas a tener que preguntárselo, — le dije.

Nos pusimos en marcha mientras Will nos contaba qué había hecho ese día en la escuela.

De repente, Alice se detuvo en seco. Le pregunté qué sucedía pero no contestó, así que seguí su mirada.

Ante mis ojos, se materializó el vestido de novia perfecto… el vestido de novia perfecto que yo no iba a tener. Sin embargo, Alice insistió en que entrara a probármelo y, como todavía no le habíamos dicho a nadie nuestros planes para la boda (aunque ya teníamos fecha para el 19 de octubre), cedí; además, aunque no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo ni siquiera mentalmente, me moría por probármelo.

El vestido era una maravilla de tul, con encaje y una bonita cinta en la cintura; no tenía tirantes y el escote era de corazón. Parecía hecho a medida para mí y Alice y Esme insistieron en que me lo quedara.

— Mami, pareces una princesa, — dijo Will cuando le preguntaron su opinión.

Suspiré y me senté en la plataforma a la que estaba subida. Edward y yo habíamos decidido decirles la fecha de la boda en dos semanas, cuando Rose y Emmett hubieran vuelto y nos juntáramos todos; sin embargo, iba a tener que hacerlo en ese momento o acabaría teniendo que comprar ese vestido.

— Alice, ¿puedes llamar a Rose? — pedí. — Así solo tendré que contarlo una vez.

Ella y Esme me miraron confusas, pero no hizo preguntas y sacó su móvil para hacer la llamada.

Cuando Rose estuvo al teléfono y Alice le contó dónde estábamos y que me estaba resistiendo a comprar el vestido perfecto… el que el destino había elegido para mí (palabras de Alice), me dispuse a darles la razón.

— Estoy embarazada, — solté rápidamente. Ninguna de ellas lo sabía porque había querido que Edward fuera el primero en enterarse.

Tras las felicitaciones correspondientes, Esme preguntó, — ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el vestido? Habrá tiempo de sobra para arreglarlo según los cambios de tu cuerpo.

— Tiene que ver en que no voy a necesitar este vestido, ni ninguno. Edward y yo vamos a casarnos el mes que viene en el juzgado, tenemos fecha para el 19… íbamos a decíroslo cuando estuviéramos todos juntos.

Ninguna dijo nada durante un minuto… parecía que estaban guardando luto por mi gran boda que había muerto antes de llegar a vivir.

Al final fue Rose la que habló. — Pero, ¿por qué apresurarlo tanto?

— No se trata de apresurarlo, — dije. — Es solo que Edward y yo queremos estar casados y viajar antes de que nazca el bebé. Y tampoco es que podamos permitirnos una gran boda con lo del embarazo; lo mejor es que invirtamos ese dinero en mudarnos a una casa con espacio para los cuatro… por no hablar de lo caras que son todas las cosas de bebé.

— Bella, cariño, si necesitáis dinero nosotras podríamos…

— No, — corté a Alice. — No quiero que me prestéis dinero para esto. Solo queremos casarnos, no necesitamos el enorme gasto para ello.

— También podrías hablar con tus padres, — dijo Rose. — Normalmente el padre de la novia paga la boda.

Resoplé. — Todavía tengo que decírselo y no sé cómo van a reaccionar. — Mis padres no se habían tomado muy bien mi relación con Edward, pero eso era otra historia. — Mirad, lo único que necesito de vosotras es que el 19 estéis a mi lado frente a la mesa del juez… apoyándome en esto.

— ¡Por supuesto que te apoyamos, Bella! — dijo Rose, y Alice y Esme la secundaron.

— En ese caso, ya tengo todo lo que necesito para casarme.

* * *

Hola!

Este capitulo se me resistió, pero aquí está! Espero que os haya gustado, esto se va acabando ya... quedan tres capitulos y un epilogo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a vuestros favoritos y alertas.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	8. Anuncios

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por pre-leer esto para mí.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 8 – Anuncios

**Enero de 2010. Dos años antes**

— Estás diferente, Bella, — me dijo mi madre mientras preparábamos la cena. Solía cenar con mis padres todos los sábados antes de ir a trabajar.

— ¿Tú crees? No me he hecho nada nuevo, — contesté.

— No me refiero a que estés cambiada físicamente. Es solo… no sé, noto algo diferente en ti; tu piel y tus ojos tienen un brillo distinto, y tu sonrisa… — intentó aclarar.

Sonreí ampliamente; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. — Bueno… es que he conocido a alguien y…

— Sí que te ha dado fuerte, — dijo riendo. — ¿Cuánto hace que le conoces?

— Sí… bueno, verás… mmm… — Sabía que se iba a enfadar cuando supiera cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos sin habérselo dicho antes. Finalmente, me armé de valor. — Le conocí en Julio. Llevamos saliendo desde entonces.

Dejó con cuidado el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y me miró muy seria. — ¿Me estás diciendo que llevas seis meses saliendo con un chico y no me lo habías contado?

— ¿Sí? — la contestación sonó más a pregunta que a contestación.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, cogió un trapo de cocina y me dio con él en el trasero. — Vas a traerle el sábado a cenar. — No fue una petición, sino una orden. — Voy a apuntar ahora mismo que tengo que poner un plato más en la mesa.

Mi madre era realmente olvidadiza, pero lo que me tenía nerviosa era lo siguiente que iba a decirle. — En realidad vas a tener que poner dos.

— ¡¿Dos?! — exclamó. — Bella, cuando has dicho que habías conocido a alguien, creí que era solo una persona…

— ¡Dios, mamá! ¡No! Es solo una persona. Tendrás que poner dos platos más porque Edward tiene un hijo.

— ¿Un hijo?

Asentí. — Will, de tres años. Asegúrate de que no haya guisantes, los odia… y yo también.

No estaba realmente segura de que hubiera escuchado más allá de lo de los tres años.

— Un hijo, — siguió susurrando.

- . - . - . - . –

Deseché la reacción de mi madre, pensando que era por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, debería haber pensado más en ello; así al menos les habría evitado a Edward y Will el mal rato.

Desde que llegamos, mis padres se mostraron fríos y distantes con ellos. Esa situación cambió a una de completa hostilidad cuando supieron el apellido de Edward y éste les confirmó que era hijo del juez de Seattle.

Finalmente, las cosas se les salieron de las manos y nos marchamos antes del segundo plato cuando mi madre hizo llorar a Will con sus gritos porque al pequeño se le cayó un vaso de cristal, rompiéndose.

- . - . - . - . –

Di fuertes golpes contra la puerta, descargando sobre el trozo de madera la rabia que sentía. Unos minutos después se abrió y mi madre apareció al otro lado. Su mirada fue primero de confusión y luego de enfado.

— Espero que vengas a disculparte, — dijo toda digna.

— ¿A disculparme? — pregunté incrédula mientras entraba. — Aquí los únicos que deben disculparse sois vosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? Vienes con ese chico, que tiene tu misma edad pero es padre soltero y, después de que sus padres le echaron, no tendrá donde caerse muerto… además de lo que su padre le hizo al tuyo. Y, después de todo, ¿nosotros tenemos que disculparnos?

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarle así! — grité. — No sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar. Y aun así terminó sus estudios mientras criaba a su hijo, y lo sigue haciendo. ¿Y qué coño es eso de su padre?

— Su padre condenó al tuyo por aquél caso de la secretaria, aunque no había ninguna prueba.

Oh, sí. La secretaria de mi padre le había denunciado por acoso sexual y él había sido condenado a pagarle una indemnización, aunque realmente no había pruebas y ninguno de los otros trabajadores de la empresa pudo confirmar los hechos. No sabía que el padre de Edward hubiera llevado ese caso.

— Entonces entendería vuestro comportamiento si estuviera saliendo con el Juez Masen. Su hijo no tiene nada que ver con él, figurada y literalmente.

— Eso da igual. Por respeto a nosotros tienes que dejarle. Es tu obligación.

— ¿Respeto? ¿Tú me hablas de respeto? — dije con una risita irónica. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no le dejo, encerrarme en mi cuarto?

Me encaminé hacia la puerta.

— Tu padre y yo no aceptamos esta relación.

— Entonces me veréis menos por aquí, — dije antes de salir.

**Principios de octubre de 2012. Presente.**

La relación con mis padres no se había roto completamente, pero sí se había enfriado bastante. Aun así, eran mis padres y les quería en mi boda; no esperaba que mi padre me llevara hasta el altar… o el estrado, más bien, ni que mi madre llorara de emoción… pero sí esperaba que hicieran acto de presencia y dejaran su rencor a un lado para sentirse felices por mí y conmigo.

Había dudado sobre si llamarles o dejarles una invitación en el buzón. La última opción me evitaba hablar con ellos, por si me rechazaban; sin embargo, sabía que se sentirían ofendidos si se enteraban de mi boda por un papel en lugar de por mi boca. Así que me armé de valor y les llamé.

Mi madre contestó el teléfono de casa al tercer tono. — ¿Hola?

— Mamá, soy Bella.

— Bella. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien. La verdad es que llamaba porque tengo que deciros algo. ¿Está papá por ahí?

— Tu padre está trabajando, pero cuéntame y yo se lo diré a él después.

— Bueno… Lo que quería deciros es que… me voy a casar, con Edward, el día diecinueve de este mes.

— Que bien, — dijo con indiferencia. — ¿Algo más?

Esa actitud me dolió y supuse que seguramente no estarían allí después de todo. Suspiré antes de seguir hablando.

— La verdad es que sí hay algo más, — dije.

— ¿Y? — preguntó cuando no continué.

— Mamá, estoy embarazada.

La línea se quedó en silencio y creí que había colgado. Un momento después, dijo con voz ahogada, — enhorabuena.

Y la línea se cortó.

* * *

Hola!

¿Creeis que Renee y Charlie irán a la boda?

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!

La fecha de la proxima actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	9. Boda

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por pre-leer esto para mí, si no hubiera sido por ella este capitulo tendría fallos imperdonables.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 9 – Boda

**Octubre de 2012. Presente**

— Deberíais dejar de beber o mañana mis damas de honor tendrán resaca, — les dije a Rose y Alice riendo, después de que se bebieran su quinto chupito de vodka.

Estábamos en el apartamento de Alice, nuestro antiguo apartamento, celebrando mi despedida de soltera.

— ¡Además es la hora de los regalos! — dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Recibí una enorme cantidad de conjuntos de ropa interior y camisones tan pequeños y transparentes que no les veía el punto en ponérselos, de parte de mis amigas de la universidad. De Esme esperaba algo modesto, pero también se unió a las chicas en el tipo de regalo con una risita y un guiño de ojo.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía con ellas.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Alice y Rose. — Nosotras tenemos un regalo conjunto, — dijo Rosalie.

— Vas a tener que venir a mi habitación para verlo, — añadió Alice, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

Las seguí a la habitación, con las otras chicas detrás de mí, insegura de lo que me encontraría. Alice me dejó frente a su armario.

— Nosotras creemos que hay tradiciones que deben mantenerse aunque no tengas una boda tradicional, — dijo Rose, mientras colocaba las manos en los pomos de las puertas del armario-vestidor de Alice.

Tenía una ligera idea de lo que me encontraría ahí dentro, pero no pude creérmelo hasta que abrió las puertas y vi colgado el vestido de novia que me había probado aquél día y que había insistido en que no me podía permitir.

Me mordí el labio mientras notaba mis ojos picar por las lágrimas.

— ¡Malditas hormonas! — dije, con una risita nerviosa. Pero dentro de mí sabía que las hormonas poco tenían que ver con mi estado; todo era por el gesto que mis amigas habían tenido.

— Muchas gracias, chicas, — dije finalmente mientras las abrazaba.

- . - . - . - . –

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos en el asiento trasero del Mercedes del Dr. Cullen con Rose y Alice a mi lado y Esme en el asiento del copiloto.

Las emociones de la noche anterior me habían dejado exhausta y, aunque me había acostado tarde, había tenido una buena noche de sueño. Rose y Alice habían pasado gran parte de la mañana peinándome y maquillándome; yo les había dicho que me parecía demasiado para una boda de unos minutos en el juzgado, pero ellas habían insistido en que estaba bien. Sin embargo, en ese momento, a solo unos instantes de llegar al juzgado, me sentía estúpida por ir tan preparada cuando seguramente Edward iría con vaqueros y camisa.

— Ya estamos aquí, — me dijo Alice suavemente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Miré por la ventanilla y me sorprendí. No estábamos en el juzgado, sino aparcados frente a la entrada del jardín botánico de la escuela de formación profesional del sur de Seattle.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunté.

— ¿No es aquí donde siempre has dicho que te ibas a casar? — dijo Rose con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— Sí, pero… — No sabía qué decir.

— Pero nada, — dijo Rose. — Esta es la otra parte de nuestro regalo de boda. Lo hemos alquilado entre todos para vosotros.

— Además, Emmett y su equipo se han encargado del catering, — dijo Alice. Emmett era cocinero, uno bastante bueno, y tenía una empresa de catering. — Y Jasper y Esme han hecho el pastel. El Dr. Cullen va a tocar el piano.

Miré al frente y me di cuenta de que Carlisle, que nos había llevado hasta allí, ya no estaba detrás del volante.

— Nos ha costado un poco porque teníamos menos de un mes y casi no conseguimos el lugar, pero Rosalie puede ser muy persuasiva, — dijo Esme con una risita.

Yo seguía sin saber qué decir, así que me mantuve callada y mis ojos picaron con lágrimas por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas.

— No era necesario, — dije finalmente, tomando aire e intentando alejar las lágrimas.

— Claro que no, — dijo Rose. — Pero te empeñas en decir que Edward es "Él", así que si solo vas a casarte una vez tienes que hacerlo bien, — añadió, haciéndome reír.

— Ahora deja de hablar con nosotras y ve con tu hombre, — dijo Esme, girándose para bajarse del coche.

Entramos en el parque y caminamos hasta el cenador. Rose me pasó un bonito ramo de orquídeas, dando un "elegante" silbido cuando estábamos a unos metros del lugar. Una suave música de piano empezó a sonar y mis tres amigas caminaron delante de mí, una detrás de la otra.

Rodeamos el cenador y, cuando quedamos al frente, finalmente pude verlo. Carlisle estaba sentado frente a un piano al lado de los escalones que subían al cenador y nuestro reducido círculo de amigos estaba reunido arriba, colocados de forma que dejaban un pasillo entre ellos. Al final de ese corto pasillo estaba el juez y Edward… _Edward_, incluso más deslumbrante de lo normal, no por la ropa elegante, sino por su sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada fija en mí.

Will estaba de pie a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en la pequeña pajarita que le habían puesto mientras tiraba ligeramente de ella. De repente levantó la mirada y un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando me sonrió… ¡Dios! Se parecía tanto a su padre… y me miraba de la misma manera.

Me di cuenta, mientras caminaba entre nuestros invitados, de que mis padres estaban ahí, y algo se movió dentro de mí una vez más al verlos. Tal vez no estaban participando activamente en la boda, reconozco que me habría gustado llegar hasta Edward del brazo de mi padre, pero entendía que no les gustaba que me casara con Edward y que él no iba a entregarme a un hombre que no aprobaba, igual que ellos entendían que les necesitaba ahí ese día y habían aparecido.

Llegué hasta mis chicos y le pasé el ramo a Alice. Me agaché y le di un beso a Will antes de incorporarme de nuevo y quedar frente a Edward. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se preguntó si él habría participado en esto o también le habían sorprendido; sin embargo fue una parte minúscula, porque en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, todos mis pensamientos se centraron en él y en el momento que estábamos viviendo.

Me di cuenta débilmente de que la música cesaba de sonar y el juez empezaba a hablar, sin embargo yo estaba perdida en los ojos verdes que me miraban con adoración… nadie nunca me había mirado así hasta que le conocí.

La ceremonia no fue muy larga y los votos fueron los clásicos estándar, pero no por eso fueron dichos con menos verdad y sentimiento. Mi voz salió algo tomada por la emoción, pero se suponía que era algo normal en una novia; hubo, sin embargo, algunas risitas cuando la voz de Edward salió de la misma forma y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

A pesar de que antes de ese día había sentido impaciencia por estar finalmente casada con él, en ese momento nada fue apresurado. Intercambiamos votos y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo al ponernos los anillos, saboreando el momento y, tras ser declarados marido y mujer, nos tomamos también nuestro tiempo en el primer beso de nuestra nueva vida unidos.

Ese día, además de firmar el contrato matrimonial, firmé también los papeles de la adopción de Will, quien obligó al juez a declararme su "mami" delante de todos y después estampó sus labios en mi mejilla mientras sus manitas se envolvían en mi cuello. Finalmente, después del tiempo transcurrido desde la noche anterior, mis hormonas tomaron lo mejor de mí y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por mi mejilla.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre la increíble comida de Emmett y bailes. Cuando empezó a caer el sol no podía con mis pies, pero nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz. Tener a mis padres allí solo acrecentó esa felicidad; no es que estuvieran toda la tarde con nosotros, se mantuvieron algo alejados, supongo que para no crear drama, pasando el rato con los padres de Rose y los de Alice e incluso se acercaron a darnos la enhorabuena. Edward se mostró algo cauteloso con ellos e incluso envió a Will a jugar con Ben cuando les vio acercarse, pero sabía que era importante para mí que estuvieran allí y se mostró cortés con ellos.

El momento se tornó agridulce cuando llegó el momento de que Edward y yo nos marcháramos. Hubo lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez por parte de los tres, cuando Will se abrazó a nosotros y nos pidió que no nos fuéramos; me rompió el corazón, pero sabía que Edward y yo necesitábamos ese tiempo a solas. Además, no sería durante mucho y entonces podríamos comenzar nuestra nueva vida… como una familia.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy azucarado? Shaolyn me dijo que no era empalagoso, solo dulce... pero no sé, creo que me he puesto sentimental con este capitulo... tal vez sea porque solo nos queda un capitulo más y un epilogo.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Podeis ver fotos del vestido de novia y el lugar de la boda en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	10. Egipto

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por pre-leer esto para mí.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Capítulo 10 – Egipto

**Octubre de 2012. Presente**

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! — Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran nuestros gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, y el zumbido del ventilador, necesario por la asfixiante temperatura.

Los dedos de mis pies se curvaron. Cerré los ojos y juro que vi estrellas mientras el orgasmo explotaba en mi interior y Edward llevaba sus manos a mis caderas, moviéndome sobre él antes de explotar también unos segundos más tarde.

Caí contra su pecho y él se apoyó contra el cabecero para sostenernos a los dos. Respiramos profundamente un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y me sentí más relajada, giré la cabeza a un lado, todavía a horcajadas sobre él, y miré por el ventanal abierto.

— Voy a echar esto de menos, — dije. Desde la altura de nuestra habitación, teníamos la ciudad de El Cairo a nuestros pies, con las luces brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Yo también, — dijo él, besándome la cabeza. — Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a no poderte hacer gritar a diario. — Rio. Le di un golpe en el pecho con el dorso de la mano. Rio más fuerte.

Un momento después me levanté de encima de él, cruzando la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Por el camino, me fijé en nuestras maletas ya apiladas junto a la puerta.

De los diez días que iba a durar nuestra luna de miel, habíamos pasado cinco días en El Cairo, visitando la ciudad y los museos, las pirámides y los templos funerarios, empapándonos de la cultura y la gastronomía… Los últimos cinco días habíamos estado en Luxor; el director de mi tesis consiguió que nos dejaran visitar unas excavaciones que se estaban realizando en el Valle de los Reyes.

Fueron a buscarnos en avioneta, nos dejaron dormir en el campamento, tuvimos acceso completo a las tumbas de los reyes y reinas del antiguo Egipto, y además nos llevaron un día a visitar los templos de Abu Simbel. Estaba haciendo mi tesis doctoral en el Egipto de la Dinastía XIX, así que aquello fue un paraíso para mí y adquirí conocimientos que me harían avanzar enormemente en mi investigación.

Pero no todo fue estudio. Edward y yo pudimos hacer el amor en el desierto, bajo los ojos vigilantes de los antiguos reyes y reinas del pasado…

_Parecía sacado de una película… la tienda de campaña, de lona blanca… un pequeño colchón en una esquina… una lámpara de aceite… y la inmensidad del desierto frente a nosotros, bajo un cielo oscuro iluminado por una inmensidad de estrellas._

_Decían que las temperaturas asfixiantes del desierto caían por la noche, pero yo sentía mi cuerpo arder mientras Edward se colocaba detrás de mí y me besaba el cuello. Me apartó el pelo y yo eché la cabeza atrás para darle mejor acceso._

— ¿_Recuerdas lo que te dije de hacer el amor en el desierto? _— preguntó y no pude resistirme a tomarme el pelo.

— _¿Quieres que empiece a rezar para que no venga una tormenta de arena?_

_Gruñó, empujándome para tumbarme sobre la cama y colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí, con cuidado de no aplastarme bajo su peso. _— _No sé si necesitarás rezar, _— _dijo. _— _Pero sí que estoy seguro de que voy a hacerte entrar en éxtasis._

— _¿Voy a ver ángeles? _— _pregunté._

— _Y estrellas… puede que hasta veas a alguno de tus antiguos reyes._

_Lo que siguió fue una de las experiencias más intensas de mi vida aunque, ¿qué experiencia con Edward no lo era?_

_No se tomó su tiempo para desnudarme, pero sí para recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, con su boca… provocándome, controlando mi cuerpo como un experto cada vez que me hacía llegar al borde para luego apartarse y hacerme sentir un placer inimaginable cuando me volvía a tocar._

_Cuando finalmente entró en mí, estaba tan excitada que exploté casi al instante y él gimió fuertemente cuando mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor. Con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, hundí los talones en su trasero; mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de mí… embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza… cada vez más rápido._

_Pronto, nuestros ahogados gemidos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas resonaron, no solo por la tienda, sino por el espacio abierto del desierto, olvidándonos de que no estábamos solos… perdidos en nuestro placer._

Fue algo realmente romántico; sin embargo, los oídos del equipo de excavación funcionaban mejor que los ojos de dichos reyes. Así que a la mañana siguiente hubo risitas, miradas nada disimuladas y los más valientes felicitaron a Edward con esas palmadas y sonrisas que decían: "Bien hecho. Eres todo un macho."

Dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas, pero nunca entendería esa necesidad que tenían los hombres de subirse el ego unos a otros.

Así que acabábamos de volver de Luxor a nuestro hotel de El Cairo y al día siguiente volvíamos a casa.

Por una parte, no quería abandonar la pequeña burbuja que nos habíamos creado, pero por otra… moría por ver a Will de nuevo, además de la excitación por empezar a buscar una casa y prepararlo todo para la llegada del bebé. Además estaban mis padres, quería saber si el paso que habían dado yendo a la boda podría llevar a algo más en el futuro…

— ¿Dónde has ido? — preguntó Edward en un susurro mientras sus brazos rodeaban lentamente mi cintura por detrás.

Sacudí la cabeza. — A ninguna parte, — susurré también antes de girarme en sus brazos y besarle.

Al igual que yo, no se había tapado antes de acercarse y sentí su erección crecer contra mi estómago.

— Deberíamos dormir un poco. Mañana tenemos que coger un avión, — le dije, mientras sus labios dejaban un camino de besos por mi cuello.

— Entonces ya dormiremos en el avión, — dijo contra mi piel. — Ahora vamos a aprovechar las últimas horas aquí, — terminó, antes de echarme sobre su hombro y caminar hacia el baño.

Solté una risita mientras él entraba y abría el grifo de la ducha. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo lavándonos el uno al otro, explorando nuestros cuerpos y, como él había dicho, aprovechando las últimas horas que nos quedaban.

_Y vaya si las aprovechamos…_

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos... ya solo queda el epílogo que, tal y como lo tengo pensado, va a ser algo más largo.

Espero que hayais disfrutado de la historia, habrá otras más escritas por mí.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Gracias a Shaolyn Cullen por preleer esto para mí.

* * *

**BORN TO BE WILD**

Epílogo

**Abril de 2013. 6 meses después.**

Edward conducía a la velocidad de la luz por las calles de Seattle. Yo me agarraba a la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, por el temor a la velocidad vertiginosa y porque las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas y dolorosas.

No podía ser. Todavía no. Solo estaba de ocho meses. Aún faltaba uno más.

Me mordí el labio para contener las lágrimas, no quería poner a Edward más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital y, sin tomarse tiempo de hacerlo correctamente, aparcó el coche ocupando tres espacios y se bajó rápidamente.

Volvió al cabo de unos segundos con dos enfermeras y una silla de ruedas. Rápidamente, me llevaron a una habitación y me informaron de que mi doctora llegaría en breve.

- . - . - . - . -

Las siguientes horas fueron un borrón de dolor y miedo cuando me confirmaron que, efectivamente, me había puesto de parto con un mes de adelanto.

La principal constante fue la mano de mi marido, que me agarró con fuerza y no se separó de mí ni un segundo. Y todo fue recompensado cuando por fin sostuve a mi pequeña en mis brazos.

Andrea Cullen.

Nuestra niña había nacido pesando tres kilos y, tras las primeras revisiones, nos aseguraron de que, pese a lo temprano de su llegada, estaba completamente sana.

La noticia hizo que me recorriera una ola de tranquilidad que relajó mis músculos e hizo que me sintiera agotada.

Edward recogió a la niña de mis brazos cuando vio que se me cerraban los párpados y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

- . - . - . - . -

Un suave movimiento en mi hombro me despertó. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Edward frente a mí.

— Hay alguien que quiere verte, — dijo.

— ¡Mami! — exclamó Will, subiéndose con cuidado en la cama y abrazándome. Enterró la cara en mi cuello.

Le di un beso en la cabeza. — ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté, mirando a Edward.

— Las ocho y media, — contestó. — Emmett dice que se ha negado a esperar a más tarde.

Habían sido las tres de la madrugada cuando me puse de parto y salimos disparados hacia el hospital. Rosalie y Emmett se habían quedado con Will.

— Quería ver a mami y a mi hermanito, — replicó Will, todavía contra mi cuello.

— Cariño, ya sabes que es una hermanita, — le dije.

Desde el comienzo de mi embarazo, Will había estado convencido de que iba a tener un hermanito. Ni siquiera cuando le confirmamos que era una niña o cuando su padre pintó flores y mariposas en la habitación que el pequeño y yo habíamos pintado de verde para el bebé, se convenció.

Hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Quieres verla? — pregunté.

Él asintió a regañadientes, mostrando la falsa dureza del hermano mayor, pero se podía adivinar un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos. Edward y yo sonreímos mientras Will le pasaba el dedo suavemente por el puente de la nariz a su hermana y luego lo colocaba en su manita.

- . - . - . - . -

Después de tres días en el hospital con visitas sin fin de nuestros amigos y familia, incluidos mis padres, con quienes nuestra relación había mejorado de forma muy considerable desde la boda, por fin estábamos en casa.

Mi cama nunca me había parecido tan cómoda. Los brazos de Edward me rodeaban y sus dedos recorrían mi brazo, relajándome y contribuyendo a que me quedara dormida.

Un momento después, que bien pudieron ser segundos como horas, sentí a Edward moverse a mi lado y gemí, apretándole contra mí con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su torso para que no se moviera.

— Necesito ir al baño, cariño, — susurró. — Vuelvo enseguida.

Suspirando, aparté el brazo y me di la vuelta. Le escuché salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo hasta el baño. Unos minutos después, sentí su mano en mi hombro y gemí de nuevo.

— Bella, — dijo, — tienes que ver esto.

Gemí de nuevo y me acurruqué más bajo las mantas.

— En serio, tienes que ver esto, — insistió.

Con otro suspiro, me di la vuelta y le lancé una mirada envenenada. Parecía que no podía descansar aquellos días y encima en solo un rato tendría que levantarme para darle el pecho a Andie.

— Vamos, — dijo, tirando ligeramente de mi brazo.

Finalmente cedí y me levanté. Me llevó a la habitación del bebé y me hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

La imagen que apareció frente a mí me hizo sonreír como una tonta.

Will había acercado la mecedora que habíamos puesto en la habitación a la cuna de su hermana y ahí estaba, acurrucado y profundamente dormido, con una mano entre los barrotes de la cuna agarrando la de Andie. Tras acercarnos un poco más, descubrimos que Andie tenía sus ojitos verdes abiertos y fijos en el lugar en que su diminuta manita se unía a la de su hermano.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el final del fic. Sé que dije que iba a ser más largo que el resto de capitulos, pero al final lo que tenía me ha parecido más paja que otra cosa y he decido dejarlo así. Tal vez algún día suba esas escenas como outtakes, no sé, pero la historia termina aquí y espero que os haya gustado.

Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y añadir esta historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos en las traducciones y seguramente vendrá algún fic más de mi autoría.

-Bells, :)


End file.
